The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Santa Maria", and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces freestone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 21 to August 3 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which is further distinguished in that the fruit are of large size with a bright red blush coloration and excellent flavor and flesh characteristics.